powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song"
Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Chuck is writing about the history of the Impala for a manuscript entitled "Swan Song." He writes that it is the most important object to Hunter and Kurt. And says this is how the story begins… Hunter and Kurt are drinking beer in the junkyard at Bobby's. Hunter tells Kurt that, if it is what Kurt really wants, then he will support his plan to let himself become Lucifer's vessel in order to trap him in to Lucifer's Cage. Hunter asks if this is really what Kurt wants and Kurt tells him that since he was the one who released Lucifer, it’s his responsibility to lock him back into his cage in Hell. They prepare by killing demons and harvesting a huge amount of demon blood, which Castiel has said Kurt will need to drink to contain Lucifer. Later on, they gather signs of omens leading Kurt, Hunter, Bobby and Castiel to a deserted city that was once Detroit, where Lucifer has always predicted Kurt will say “Yes” to him there. Later that evening, they head towards Detroit and as they drive, Castiel is sleeping in the backseat, alerting Kurt and Hunter that his angelic powers is nearly gone and he is almost becoming human. Kurt tells Hunter that if the plan actually works, he won’t be returning from Hell. Kurt: If this thing goes our way and I...take the leap into the cage....you know I'm not coming back. Hunter: Yeah, I'm aware. Kurt: So you got to promise me something. Hunter: Okay. Yeah, anything. Kurt: You got to promise not to try to bring me back. Hunter now guilty of hearing him say that and then confesses: What? No, I didn't sign up for that. Kurt: Hunter -- Hunter: Then your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing? Kurt: Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Hunter. It's too risky. Hunter: No, no, no, no. I'm not just gonna let you rot in there. Kurt: Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice. Hunter: You can't ask me to do this. Kurt: I'm sorry, Hunter. You have to. Hunter begins to tear up and says: So what am I supposed to do? Huh? Kurt: You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you – you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Hunter. Promise me. Hunter shakes his head in disappointment. They arrive in Detroit and Bobby scouts the perimeter, informing them that Lucifer really is located in one of the buildings nearby, spotting some demons in them. Kurt shares emotional goodbyes with both Castiel and Bobby. Bobby tells him to not give an inch and to fight with all his strength in his mind against Lucifer whilst Castiel tells him that he will look after Hunter and Bobby and that everything will be fine after it's all over. Kurt tells Hunter to look away as he proceeds in drinking all the demon blood they've gathered. Kurt then shuts the trunk of the car and tells Hunter it's time. Kurt raises his arms as he approaches the building with the demons. Kurt: All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come outta here now! Two demons then comes outside to confront them. Hunter: Hello, boys. Is your father home? The demons manhandle Hunter and Kurt inside, where Lucifer is leaning by the window. Lucifer: Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in. Chuck continues telling the story of the Impala. He says the Impala has the same things most other cars have and a lot of things other cars don’t have (the weapons cache) but none of that is important. Chuck says the important things are the things that Kurt and Hunter put into the car ever since they've met; like the rims Kurt replaced on the Impala after the first time he got behind the wheel of it then drove it off the road, owing Hunter a new pair of rims or the lego Hunter stuffed into the heating vents when he was little and the carvings of their initials after their first hunt against the ghost in white. Chuck says that Lucifer doesn’t care about the car, but he should. Lucifer then breaths on the window pane and draws a pitchfork in the condensation. Lucifer: Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite. Hunter: Well, I'll alert the media. Lucifer turns around, the skin in his face is wearing off as they are peeling right off. Lucifer: Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think? Kurt: We're not here to fight you. Lucifer: No? Then why are you? Kurt: I want to say "yes." Lucifer: Excuse me? Kurt takes a breath, closes his eyes and the two demons drop dead on the floor. Lucifer: Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we? Kurt: You heard me. So yes. Lucifer: You're serious. Kurt: Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off. Lucifer: Meaning? Kurt: Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring his family back-- Lucifer: Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? Kurt then immediatly stays silent. Lucifer: I know you have the rings, Kurt. Kurt tries to shrug it off. Kurt: I have no idea what you're talking about. Lucifer: (rolls his eyes) The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? He steps right next to Kurt. Lucifer: Ring a bell? Hunter and Kurt now realizing they're caught. Lucifer continues: Come on, Kurt. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect! It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win...(gives off a sinister grin) Well, then I win. Kurt starting to look emotional. Lucifer: What do you say, Kurt? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you. Kurt gets his grip together and says: So he knows, doesn't change anything. Hunter (in a broken voice): Kurt. Kurt: We don't have any other choice. Hunter: Don't... Kurt: Yes! Lucifer closes his eyes and a bright light emanates from him. Outside, Bobby and Castiel watch as the windows of the building blaze with light, then dims. Back inside, the light fades as Hunter looks around. Kurt is motionless on the floor. Hunter takes the Horsemen's rings out of his pocket and throws them at the wall, where they attach. Then chants an incantation: Beh-voh-tah-mo-en.....Tah-beh-geh-sah...Bah-bah-loh-en! (which translates to "Open the Mouth of the Cave of the Evil One") The place rumbles as a massive black hole rips open in the wall where the rings were, as air is being sucked into it. Kurt then begins to gain consciousness. As Hunter tries to aid him up. Hunter: Kurt! Kurt: (groaning in pain) Hunter! Ugh, I can feel him. Oh, god! Hunter: You got to go now! Come on! Hunter carries Kurt over the shoulder towards the portal leading to Lucifer's cage. Hunter: Go now, Kurt. Now! Kurt backs Hunter away as he walks towards the hole and takes a deep breath. He then grins and turns back to Hunter. It's now Lucifer shown to have gained control. Lucifer: I was just messing with you. Hunter in shock. Lucifer: Kurt's long gone. Lucifer turns back to the hole in the wall and chants an incantation: Kah-hee-deh-rah. Beh-voh-ta-mo-en! (which translates to "Close the mouth") The hole immediatly closes. He removes the Horsemen's rings from the wall then Lucifer morphs into his holy armor. And turns to face Hunter. Lucifer (in a disorted voice): I told you... this would always happen in Detroit. Lucifer then vanishes. Hunter in a big disbelief, puts his hands to his head with tears in his eyes. Somewhere in a dark room, Lucifer is reveling in his new vessel while addressing Kurt, who is still fighting him from the inside. Lucifer tells Kurt that he should embrace their union as it was always meant to be this way. He tells Kurt that they’re two halves of the same whole. He mentions to Kurt how Hunter and his friends were at best a surrogate family as Lucifer is Kurt's one and only family. Later, Hunter, Castiel and Bobby watch the news, as unprecedented disasters occur across the world - the Apocalypse is truly beginning. Castiel: It's starting. Hunter (sarcastically): Yeah, you think, genius? Castiel: You don't have to be mean. Hunter: So what do we do now? Castiel: I suggest we...imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave. Hunter: Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it? Castiel: Hunter, we don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins. Both Castiel and Bobby seem without hope. Knowing that Lucifer will try to seek out Michael for their final battle, Hunter then decides to call Chuck to get the exact setting for the fight. Hunter: Hey, Chuck. So uh, Kurt said "yes". Chuck: I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages. Hunter: Did you see where the title fight goes down? Chuck: The angels are keeping it top secret – very hush-hush. Hunter: Oh, crap. Chuck: But....I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon – place called Stull Cemetery. Hunter: Stull Ceme-- Wait. I know that. That's – that's an old boneyard in Wyoming. (Where the "Devil's Gate" was located, the spot where Hunter and Kurt killed Azazel, and the very spot where Kurt was resurrected from Hell). Why there? Chuck: I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess. Hunter: All right, Chuck. You know of any way to short-circuit this thing? Chuck: Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry. Hunter: Well, do you have any idea what's gonna happen next? Chuck: I wish that I did. But I-I just – I honestly don't know yet. Hunter: All right. Thanks, Chuck. Chuck: Yeah, bye Hunter. And take care of yourself. Hunter: Yeah, I will Chuck. Hunter closes the trunk of the Impala. Cas and Bobby then walk up to him. Bobby: You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look. Hunter: I'm gonna go to Kurt. Bobby sighs in disbelief: You just don't give up... Hunter: It's still Kurt in there! Castiel: Even if you could somehow reach to him, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield. Hunter: Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right? Castiel: I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your best friend. Hunter: Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone. Hunter then gets into the Impala and starts the engine and drives off. Now in Stull Cemetary, Lucifer now posing as Kurt, standing in the cemetery, as a crow flies over him, he glaces upon it. Then, a sound of wings from behind, it is Michael, now possessing Adam (Hunter's half brother). Lucifer: It's good to see you, Michael. Michael: You too. It's been too long. They trade glares with each other for a few seconds. Michael: Can you believe it's finally here? Lucifer: No...not really. Michael: Are you ready? Lucifer: As I'll ever be. They both morph into their true forms, Michael, having eight wings on his back, and in gold and silver armor platings. Equipped with his holy sword and shield. And Lucifer, coated in red and gold and revealing to have six wings on his back and equipped with his spear. Lucifer: A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this. Michael: Yeah. Me too. Lucifer the drops his spear and then walks towards Michael: Lucifer: Then why are we? Michael: Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did. Lucifer: What I did? What if it's not my fault? Michael: What is that supposed to mean? Lucifer: Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God...wanted...the Devil! Michael: So? Lucifer: So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point. Michael: What's your point? Lucifer: We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. Michael looks away to think about it. Lucifer continues: We're brothers, Michael. Let's just walk off the chessboard. Michael stays silent for a few seconds and says: I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders. Lucifer: But you don't have to follow them. Michael: What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you Lucifer! Lucifer: Please, Michael -- Michael: You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother! Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us in Heaven – and you made our father leave. Lucifer: No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us! Michael: You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you. Lucifer scoffs and says: If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try. Michael raises his sword with both his hands, pointing it at Lucifer. Fiery red skies begins to pile up, as Lucifer tries to go back to pick up his spear but ends up slowly circling one another. Then suddenly, a sound of a car engine. They turn towards the direction where the sound is coming from, both with angered looks on their faces. Now inside the Impala, Hunter puts a caset into the tape deck and turns up the volume. "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard plays. Music: Gunter, glieben, glauchen, globen! All right! I got something to say! Hey it's better to burn out! Yeah! Than fade awa-a-a-y all right oh! Gonna start a fire! * Hunter drives up towards Michael and Lucifer. Hunter: Howdy, boys. Michael with a smug look on his face towards Hunter and Lucifer a serious look towards him. Hunter: Sorry, am I interrupting something? Hunter steps out of the Impala to confront them both. Hunter: Hey. We need to talk. Lucifer now with an amused look on his face: (scoffs) Hunter, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid. Hunter: I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Kurt. Michael: You're no longer the vessel, Hunter. You got no right to be here. Hunter: Oh Adam, if you're in there, I am so sorry. Michael: Adam isn't home right now. Hunter: Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with Kurt. Michael: You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story! Then out of nowhere, Cas and Bobby have appeared. CASTIEL is holding a molotov. Castiel: Hey, ass-butt! Michael turns around to face Castiel, then Cas throws the molotov at Michael, who screams very distortedly as he goes up in flames. Everyone covers their eyes, then Michael quickly vanishes. Hunter: "Ass-butt"? Castiel: He'll be back – Lucifer now getting an angered look on his face. Castiel: and upset – but you got your five minutes. Lucifer: Castiel. Did you just molotov my brother...with holy fire? Castiel tries to back away and nervously says: Uh....no.. Lucifer: No one dicks with Michael....but me. Castiel breaths heavily then Lucifer snaps his fingers, making Castiel disintegrate in a rain of blood. Splattering some in front of Bobby, who is jaw-dropped on witnessing what just happened. Hunter then confronts Lucifer: Kurt, can you hear me? Lucifer: You know... I tried to be nice... for Kurt's sake. But you... are such..a pain... (tightly holds Hunter by the colour of his jacket)...in my ass! Lucifer throws Hunter onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters. Bobby then shoots Lucifer in the back with the Colt. When Lucifer turns, Bobby aims and shoots him in the heart. No effect, Lucifer looks down at the hole in his chest then looks back at Bobby with a angry look. Bobby shrugs his shoulders, then Lucifer makes a twisting hand motion then Bobby's neck snap all the way. Hunter: Nooooo!!! Lucifer then makes the Colt appear to his hand and the sets it on fire, making it then disappear. Lucifer then gives a sinster look over at Hunter and says: Yes. Lucifer grabs Hunter's legs and pulls him off the hood of the Impala. He punches Hunter hard. Hunter falls back against the Impala, spitting out blood. But turns towards Lucifer/Kurt. Hunter: Kurt? Are you in there? Lucifer: Oh, he's in here, all right. (He punches Hunter again.) And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. (Another punch. Hunter falls to the ground.) Every single one. (He hauls Hunter to his feet.) And we're gonna take our time! Lucifer punches Hunter a further ten times. Hunter, his face now very swollen and bleeding, puts out a hand on Lucifer/Kurt's shoulder. Hunter: Kurt, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. (Lucifer continues punching Hunter a few more.) I'm not gonna leave you! As Lucifer draws back his fist for one final blow, a sunlight glints off the roof of the Impala, catching Lucifer/Kurt's eye. Lucifer/Kurt's reflection is visible in the Impala's window; through the window Lucifer catches a sight of Kurt's White Dino Morpher, glowing in white light inside of the Impala, where suddenly it triggers memories of Kurt's childhood, from the time he started watching Power Rangers and to the time he was chosen to be a Ranger in real life and all the proud moments he shared with Hunter throughout his journey. All rushing back to him very fast then....the moment Hunter held Kurt in his arms when he died in Chpt3. In Lucifer/Kurt's eyes, a tear drop. His fist unclenches and pulls back, it's Kurt! He lets go of Hunter, who falls to the ground against the Impala. Kurt has finally overpowered Lucifer and has shed out of his armor. Kurt now back in control, is breathing heavily, can't believe that he overpowered the Devil, then he and Hunter exchange emotional looks. Kurt: It's okay, Hunter. It's gonna be okay....I've got him! Kurt then taking the chance and pulls out the Horsemen's rings and tosses them on the ground. Kurt: Behvoh-tahmo-en...Tahbeh-gehsah...Bahbah-lohen! The ground caves in around the rings and air is sucked in, where a black hole appears, leading it to Lucifer's Cage. Hunter and Kurt look at each other as the hole widens. Kurt breathes deeply and gives him a nod. Where then... ???: Kurt! It's Michael who has returned. Michael: It's not gonna end this way! Step back! Kurt: You're gonna have to make me! Michael: I have to fight my brother, Kurt!...Here and now!...It's my destiny! Hunter and Kurt exchange looks one last time and Kurt gives him a slight smile. In slow motion, Kurt closes his eyes and spreads his arms. Inaudiable, Michael yells "Noooo!!!!" and lunges forward and grabs Kurt's by the jacket. But Kurt then grabs Michael's arm, unable to pull back one another from the edge, they fall together into the black hole, they fade away as they decent into the deep dark abyss. A few moments later the portal closes in a blinding flash of light, shutting the door to Lucifer's cage for good. The red skies fade away and returns back to normal. The Horsemen's rings then reappears, burning bright in the dirt on the ground where the hole was and dismantles itself into shard pieces,except Death's ring. Hunter begins to sob and closes his eyes as he leans back against the Impala. A bloody and broken Hunter grieves for Kurt. But then...Castiel appears behind him. Hunter: Cas, you're alive? Castiel: I'm better than that. Castiel touches Hunter on the forehead and all of Hunter's wounds heal. Hunter stands up. Hunter: Cas, are you God? Castiel: That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. Faces and walks away the other direction. Cas continues: New and improved. Castiel then walks to Bobby and touches him on the forehead, resurrecting him. Hunter then looks down at the Horsemen's rings in his hands, thinking of trying to open the cage again. Chuck (voiceover): Endings are hard. A manuscript for "Omniverse: Swan Song by Carter Edwards" lies on Chuck's desk. Chuck (voiceover): Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass. Chuck continues typing on his computer. It is now night, along the road Hunter and Cas are in the Impala, Hunter driving. Hunter: What are you gonna do now? Castiel: Return to Heaven, I suppose. Hunter: Heaven? Castiel: With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there. Hunter: So, what, you're the new sheriff in town? Castiel grins and nods and says: I like that, yeah. I suppose I am. Hunter: Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again. Castiel: I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just... seems like the right thing to do. Hunter: Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next. Cas and Hunter exchange looks. Castiel: You're angry. Hunter: That's an understatement. Castiel: He helped. Maybe even more than we realize. Hunter: That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Kurt? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is Kurt in a hole! Castiel: You got what you asked for, Hunter. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Hunter. What would you rather have? Peace?...or freedom? When Hunter looks over, Castiel is gone. Hunter: Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that? The following morning, Hunter is outside of Bobby's yard, with him. Chuck (voiceover): This is the last Hunter and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. (Hunter and Bobby hug before Hunter drives away.) And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a shapeshifters outside town. But not for Hunter. Hunter didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Kurt back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise. Hunter knocks on a door and it's Lisa who opens to him. Hunter (voice breaking): H-hey, Lisa. Lisa: Oh, god. Are you all right? Hunter (voice breaking): Yeah. Uh, if it's not too late, I... think I'd like to take you up on that beer. Lisa: It's never too late. Hunter steps inside and into Lisa's arms as she strokes his head. Lisa: Shh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Chuck (voiceover): So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Hunter and Kurt. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and...God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point? Chuck types "THE END" and takes a drink. Chuck: No doubt – endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it? Chuck smiles and shines in a bright light then vanishes. Sometime later, Hunter is having dinner with Lisa and her son. Lisa asks if Hunter is okay, to which he quietly responds that he is before settling himself into the dinner and, in turn, a normal life without being a Power Ranger and without Kurt next to him. Just then, outside Lisa's house, a street light goes out. Underneath it, someone is watching them through the window from a distance...it's KURT. Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Season Category:Villains Category:Monster